


The Strangest Damn Crossover

by Eepop_Stuffs



Series: SFC (Strangest F-ing Crossover) [1]
Category: (that comes in later), Barbie - All Media Types, Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Strawberry Shortcake - All Media Types, Vocaloid, Winx Club
Genre: BL, Blood, Character Death, Corruption, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Humor, F/F, F/M, Fairies, GL, GO TO CHAPTER 3 IF YOU WANT TO GET TO KNOW THE CHARACTERS, Gen, Genderbending, Idol Worship, M/M, Magical Girls, Mermaids, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Murder, Other, Suggestive Themes, Unlikable Characters, but dont get your hopes up sicko, hetero relationships, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eepop_Stuffs/pseuds/Eepop_Stuffs
Summary: the Strangest Crossover you'll ever see! I update this weekly, with new situations each time. Do whatever. give story recommendations in the comments, or write separate fanfiction based on this one!
Relationships: (that one is one-sided), Hatsune Miku/Snufkin, Ken Carson/Barbie Roberts, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog, maybe snufmin
Series: SFC (Strangest F-ing Crossover) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The Base Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing here is canon to SFC anymore. Go to the chapter "Slumber Party Shenanigans" If you want to start from the beginning. you can read this chapter if you want, so you at least know the dynamics between characters and other things like that, without having to read their descriptions in the notes of chapter 3

Short 1  
Barbie: *heels sonic in face*  
Sonic: what did I do!?  
Barbie: DID YOU EAT MY LIPSTICK  
Sonic: wait tf is just lipstick.  
Barbie:...  
Sonic:...oh- _OH_. ISN'T THERE ANY, LITERALLY _ANY_ OTHER WAY FOR YOU TO TURN INTO A PRINCESS-HERO-MERMAID THING?????  
Barbie: not a fashionable one.  
Sonic: that's it, you're banished to the black void.  
*picks up barbie thru doll form*  
Barbie:REEEEEE-  
(if things are on the same line, that means they're said quickly or in unison. brackets are what leads up to it.)  
[Snufkin: *has lipstick between his teeth* I just materialized 'sup]  
Sonic: DAMMIT Barbie: thank gorshes- Miku: *悲鳴*  
Snufkin: Miku stop screaming.  
Miku:あなたのために何でも~  
Sonic: F E E L I N C H A O T I C H O W B O U T ' Y O U

Short 2- Hallows Eve  
Sonic: Hey snuff film what are you dressed as  
Snufkin: steve from minecraft  
Miku: *is dressed up as a bikini creeper*  
Snufkin: A W W M A N  
Short 3- Pregnant meme  
Sonic: no no no no no no- Sonic: *punches barbie in stomach* Barbie: What the fuck?  
Sonic: You are one of my "very best" friends. And I cannot stand by and watch you throw away your life like this! You're too young! You're too beautiful!!  
Barbie: W-What the fuck are you talking about?!?  
Sonic: I'm talking about the baby that's growing inside of your belly right now.  
Miku: ...  
Miku: バイバイ！ *leaves*  
Barbie: I'm not pregnant!  
Sonic: Well, not after that punch you're not. I've been taking muay thai classes.  
Barbie: I was never pregnant, Sonic!  
Sonic: Are... you sure?  
Barbie: Yes I'm FUCKING sure!  
Snufkin: I'm sorry, but why the fuck is everybody yelling over here?  
[Sonic: Oh, I found this positive pregnancy test and—]  
Snufkin:*punches Barbie in stomach* Barbie: AW MOTHERFUCKER!!!!  
Short 4- Billy the Kiddo  
Snufkin: *talks to Billy about random crap*  
Billy: O_o  
Snufkin: ...what?  
Billy: "0_0"  
Snufkin:...wha-  
Billy: BITCHSCUSE ME WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Snufkin: wait- why are you so surprised I was just-*billy is covering mouth*  
Billy: O H M Y G I O R N O  
Snufkin: a'ight bye imma ask Alicia what the fuck is wrong with you.*walks away*  
Billy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* an hour later*  
(Billy is still screaming throughout the conversation)  
Alicia: I have no Idea what's going on. has he eaten any pink liquid?  
Snufkin: how do you eat liquid??  
Alicia: I HAVE SEEN SOME DEVASTATING SHIT  
Billy: *cough* *WEEEZE* *cough*  
Billy:...  
Billy: Oh, hi Snufkin!  
Snufkin: bitch what  
Short 5- Barbie's Diet  
[Barbie: OMYGOSHOMYGODHOMYGOSHHHHHHH]  
-Sonic: OOP I AND- -Snufkin: HISSSSSS -Miku: NYAAA!  
Sonic: BARBIE WHATS WRONGDHFYJMJB<  
Barbie: I cheated on my diet...  
Miku: Wait..that's it?  
Barbie: yep.  
Snufkin: so ther wath no reatgon fo me to bith my tongue wit my canineth in shock  
Barbie: nah son  
Snufkin: *CRAWLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG IN MY SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN, THESE WOOOOUUUUUUUNNNNNNDS THEY WIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL NOT HEAAALLLLLLLL*  
Sonic: to the void.  
THE END


	2. Group 2(It starts to get serious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix: SW, what intel do you have?  
> Snow White: what's intel?  
> Popee: um what  
> MIP: you fucking serious  
> SW: Afraid so!  
> Billy: lucky we have me.  
> MIP:yep.

Billy: ew, ew, ew. no.  
Felix: you have to.  
Billy: no!  
MIP: and why can't you?  
Billy: SHUT UP YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!  
Snow White: what are bolts  
Sonic: oh look at that it's the illuminati-  
Billy: sonadow  
Sonic: *BLECK**collapses*  
WIP CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin: OH YOU GOTTA ME KIDDING ME  
> Billy: M'hello


	3. Slumber Party Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group one, revitalized, dood!  
> Snufkin was heavily puking blood over the ledge, not knowing anything that goes in will fall back onto him.
> 
> Sonic was talking with Barbie over some trivial matters, like their pure hatred for Bratz.
> 
> Blueberry muffin was committing online homicide with some bullshit "fAcT" she got from a "scholarly source".
> 
> You may ask: THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?
> 
> Well, shut your trap, as I show you the pure insanity that is:  
> STRÆNGEST FREAKIN' CROSSOVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Details:
> 
> Barbie: a bit of a narcissist, enjoys makeup and fashion, and is relatively nice, if not a bit clumsy. she's also a romantic, sending time with her Boy-Toy Ken. She has multiple careers, and has a mermaid, fairy, princess and hero form. She has four dreamhouses, and many many cars. She is very unstable as a person, but takes a stabilizing pill before going into the void. She believes her best decade to be the 80s. She is a very good singer, and has trouble walking without shoes on (due to the pointed, high-heel shaped foot mold), and she has to wear My Scene shoes in order to be more balanced. She shares Sonic's hatred for Bratz dolls. they both hate the big, big lips. She believes that Snufkin is a terrible degenerate, and always attempts to "reform" him. She is 19 years old, and is the creator of the void and the Outer CO. She wants to be friends with everyone.
> 
> Sonic: A living embodiment of the 90s. He has very high self esteem, like barbie, so they're always butting heads. he speaks in 90s slang, and hates sonadow and sonamy to the point where he literally faints whenever he hears that phrase. he's also a bit daffy and airheaded. He treats Blueberry Muffin as if she was a baby (which only mildly bothers her), but treats rnufkin as an equal Snufkin because of how he's actually older than his height. He loves the environment and sticking it up to the man, much like Snufkin (unless that man is Donut Lord, of course). He owns a private arcade, and has two cars.
> 
> Blueberry Muffin: A forgetful girl with a southern drawl. She enjoys spending time with her friend Strawberry Shortcake, and has an odd attatchment to Barbie, because she shares her first name with the creator of her best friends and her, Barbi Sargent. She gets along with Snufkin because of their height, and shares raunchy jokes with him, even though she doesn't get the joke most of the time. She shares his sentiment that height can give "some people" a power trip. She loves gardening and is a very sweet person. She's the most wholesome out of all of them because she is both rather naive, but also a bit of a pushover. She takes everything literally, and has trouble standing up for herself. (basically every 5th grader, but a bit younger acting because everyone she knows is the same age as her)
> 
> Snufkin: He travels a lot and spends time with a few other children cartoon characters. He disagrees with almost anything, and is very two-faced. He has a happy demeanor with people he knows or likes, like Blueberry Muffin (he just calls her Blue), and Pingu, one of his out-of-group friends. He is a philosophical traveler, with great contempt for authority. He has photographic memory, as it seems, and can speak Spanish, Japanese, Finnish, Swedish, and English, but has trouble with Italian (idk why I made that a thing, but it is). Snufkin's first language was Swedish, so he has a bit of an accent when speaking english. He enjoys horror movies. He is about seven years older than Blueberry Muffin, only 2 years older than Sonic, and 2 years younger than Barbie. Hatsune Miku has a massive crush on him, but sadly, he is a gay boi. Barbie is very annoying to snufkin, and doesn't like associating with her.

Sonic: So _then_ Sally said to take out the traaaaassshhh, but I said, "ⁿᵘ"

Snufkin (in his head): _what a douchebag..._

Barbie: SLUMBER PARTY

Everyone: ...

Barbie: We'll get to know each other better through a slumber party! It's genius! (also I wanna know what your pajammies look like).

Blueberry Muffin: y'know, that actually sounds berry sweet! When should we do it?

Barbie: RIGHT NOW!

-bloop-

Snufkin: AH FUCK-

*he falls off the edge, but plops back down onto the A/C*

Sonic: I have plans, Barbie! We can't just _do_ this on a whim! we have lives...

Snufkin: And can you stop teleporting us? My nose is bleeding. All over my MyMelody shirt. She looks like a creepypasta now!

Blueberry: Well, can we just, y'know, get a minute or so to tell our friends why we're gonna be gone?

Barbie:...fine....(I need to tell my secretary I'll be gone anyway)... But you gotta be here in one minute!

Snufkin: Hm.


	4. Snufkin's A Dick Like Jesus Christ Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbie doesn't like being made fun of, and Snufkin's tendency to poke at the bear doesn't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin is so unlikeable here

Barbie: So, I just got some of your communicators done! Call your friends, please!

Snufkin: I want to die.

Sonic: Ugh, I _guess..._

Blueberry: Hey, Strawbs! How are ya doin'? Me? Fine! I'm at a Slumber party! *squirming*

Snufkin: why does my communicator look like a vape pen

Barbie: how do you know what a vape pen _is_?

Snufkin: *ahem*....

_experience_

Sonic: to be honest, you definitely have the voice of a smoker

Barbie: thank you for your input but-

Blue: I think it's calm, and soothing!

Snufkin: *judging silently*

Barbie: weird. Anyway, wanna watch some spooky movies?

Snufkin: I have five VHS's of them.

Sonic: Wait, wait, wait. How do you know about or _have_ any of these things?

Snufkin: huh. I guess I just... do? Like, the fact I was able to identify the traumacore icon on my shirt surprised even me. Are we even who we're supposed to be?

*long, existential silence*

Sonic: we...uh, should be. I need a nap.

Barbie: perfect!

Snufkin: here's a bratz VHS then.

Barbie and sonic: *intense staring*

Sonic: they look gross. Wonder how much plastic's in those faces?

Blue: If they drowned, they would be considered an environmental threat.

Snufkin: Woah, walk steady in front of "8-inch-waist over there. Or, tiptoe, since that's all she can do.

Barbie: now, that's quite enough-

Snufkin: gee, think about how plastic _barbie_ is. Her scale over there reads "110". Eek.

Barbie: I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! Snufkin, you're locked in your PrivR!

Snufkin: what's a PrivR?

Barbie: a private room.

Snufkin: ah.

~literally two minutes later~

Snufkin: AAAAAAAAAAA

NOOOOOOOOO!!! STOP! I WON'T GO IN THERE-

Barbie: I see "you get what you get and you don't throw a fit" is an unheard of phrase for you? *scoff*

Little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for snufkin to make a big boi plan


	5. Where's Snufkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day later, snufkin is enraged about the night before, but more things tick him off a bit more. Then, he.... goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna part of the story is gonna be long. I have had this idea for MONTHS, and was thinking about doing it later on, but no time like the present!

*Snufkin is let out of his PrivR*

Barbie: hello Snufkin. You look a mess. You Finnish bastard. I've read up on you, and googled you. The fandom is right. You're like, flaming gay.

Snufkin: ...

Snufkin: ...Am I on glue or something?

Barbie: Wouldn't be surprised if you were. You don't have the best track record after all.

Snufkin: are you trying to... _insult_ me?

Barbie:...no. I am trying to make you feel how I felt. Bastard.

Snufkin: My dad and I are on good terms, actually.

*snufkin giggles snidely*

Barbie: Dickhead!

Snufkin: workaholic!

Sonic: Is this a verbal wrestling match? _Way past coooool....._

Snufkin: No, It's a _civilized_ disagreement-

*Barbie punches him in the nose*

Snufkin: JESUS FUCK, BARBARA!

*he runs into the elevator, bleeding*

Barbie:...Fruit...

*he comes back with a bandage over his nose. barbie runs over to him and hugs him, crying*

Barbie: I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE KEPT MY COMPOSURE! 

Snufkin: Uh... O-Ok...

*He gently moves her away from him. He looks like he's about to puke*

Snufkin: anyway, I actually made some friends out there. Some girl named Raquel and-

Barbie: Wait what? Are you KIDDING me? Please tell me you didn't tell her what group you're in!

*snufkin hesitated before answering*

Snufkin: ...There's groups?

Barbie: oh mother of pink, thank GOD!

Snufkin: also, something else. Moomin has been avoiding me. Do you, by chance have anything to do with that? Hmm?

*Barbie looked to the floor, biting her bottom lip*

Barbie(mumbling): _ₘₐᵧᵦₑ..._

*snufkin looked mad for a second, then he looked relieved.*

Snufkin: that's fine, I'll just try to sort this out the _best_ I can.

*He opened his portal rather than using the elevator.*

-The next day comes and goes, and soon, Barbie gets worried. She never _actually_ got to apologize, and may have turned Snufkin's friend against gim with her gossipy nature-

*barbie goes to the abandoned gazeebo, where Moomin usually was.*

Barbie: Hey, Moomin?

*Moomin comes out from the gazeebo, his communicator in hand*\

Moomin: BARBIE! Do you know where snufkin is? I tried to contact him with the communicator, but he isn't answering!

Barbie: H-he's not answering? I thought you would know where he is, or at least be able to contact him! I found his bloodied tracker on the concrete somewhere.

Moomin: hm....

Barbie: I mean, he was pretty upset, do you think he might have....

*Barbie made a gesture suggesting suicide, with her tongue out, and her fist above her head.*

Moomin: He wouldn't. And if he did, he would probably...maybe....hopefully, tell me!

Barbie: Ah.... want to go on an underwater expedition with my group? We might find him underwater if he did what we think he did...

*moomin nodded with tears in his eyes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-where did he go???


	6. Underwater Dystopia, A Blood-soaked Wand, and Propaganda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange murals are surrounding the town, and Barbie's hosting an undersea expedition, which now revolves around finding Snufkin. Blueberry Muffin will help with distinguishing weather or not something is a plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbie: I kinda wanna watch Winx Club.

Barbie: "are we all ready?"

barbie was standing at the beach, her hair blowing in the wind. She had a singular bubblegum pink strand in it, and she was wearing a bikini top with a pair of water-disintegrating bottoms (originally sex stuff, but you use what you gotta use)

Moomin was smiling weakly, honestly having no idea what to feel. On one hand, is friend might not be there, but on the other, he might _not_ be there. He could be someplace worse.

Sonic: Chill, dude. Snufkin could just be on a trip, like I read about! Trust me, I like the guy too. He's cool as ice.

Anyway, it's juice and jam time! c'mon!

-While they were in the water, sonic was on a boat due to his lack of swimming ability and fear of water. He had his communicator, and just used it to play system of a down-

Moomin: oh god I hope he's not dead.

Barbie: Y'know, I might have to add a respawn feature.

Moomin: you should...

wait, why didn't you do that in the first place?

Barbie: I never thought of it.

-as the others are looking around, barbie spots a bloodied wand inside a shell. It was glowing very bright, and was almost calling her name, because of it's color.-

Barbie: hey guys, come over here!

Moomin: Huh? What did you find?

Blueberry: woah. that thing looks weird.

-Barbie inserted the wand's stick into the usb on her communicator.-

Barbie: it's a mermaid biology journal. But it looks like whatever mermaid-type city was here was completely destroyed. The wand itself seems to have a file on everything in the ocean. But.... nobody was in here before I created the place, and the town wasn't even made until days later...

Blueberry: Maybe a trap? We should get outta here.

-barbie nodded. As they got out, barbie summoned a bathing suit on herself and the others. Sonic came to meet them there.-

Sonic: did you find anything?

Barbie: only the wand of a murder victim. What the fuck has been happening recently

Blueberry: OooOOOOh, you said 'fuck'!

Barbie: and so did you, blue. Don't make me lock you in your PrivR!

Snufkin: Hi, guys.

Everyone: ...

Moomin: SNUFKIN!! *hugs him*

Snufkin: please stop.

Moomin: Ah, sorry.

Snufkin: what's that?

Barbie: I don't know-

-the want pops out of the communicator, and into four necklaces with pearls on them.-

Barbie: wait! I had a vision just like this! It's magical girl stuff! *Barbie throws a pearl in to their hands (all except for moomin)*

-Snufkin is turned into something reminiscent of cheerleader snufkin, except with more black, longer hair and more mesh. He has those chunky equestria girls shoes-

-Barbie has a black bodysuit with a pink grid pattern, with the pink streak still in her hair, and thigh high vinyl pink platform boots.-

-Blueberry is dressed in a lolita dress with half brown and half blue hair and a floral pattern on her stockings and on her new gloves.-

-Sonic is dressed almost identical to Bloom from winx club, aside from the blue being darker, and his hair being in a spiky ponytail. He had gold hoops and rings everywhere.-

-Snufkin immediately lost balance and tripped.-

Snufkin: WHAT THE FUCK? how do we turn back?

Barbie: well, looks like we won't, with those giant mechas destroying the town!

-all of them flew over there, while Moomin followed the best he could.-

Sonic quicky ran into the head of the mecha and back out to see if anyone recognizeable was there. It was just mechas controlling mechas. Weird.

Barbie electrified the machine by spitting on a cable sonic quickly tied to it. 

Blueberry used her plants to tie up the mech, and sonic finished it off by melting it with literal light reflecting off of his rings.

Barbie: WOHOOOO! We should do this more, guys! 

-barbie noticed a black figure sneak past, and as soon as a car passed, it was gone. There was a "beware of dog" sign where the figure once stood. The wall hhad a mural on it. It was of sheep, but the closer they were to the sign, the gorier they were drawn.-

Sonic: Hey barbie, snap out of it, let's go.

-a few days later, while barbie is running some errands-

Raquel: Hello... barbie. Have you seen Steffi around?

Barbie: Of course not. she's just one of those knockoff assholes I hate dealing with. I wouldn't know where she is or care enough to find her.

Raquel: Don't be so harsh, Barbie. She's on her way to the poorhouse the way her divorce is going.

Barbie:D-Divorce??

Raquel: Yep. I'm planning on offering her a job at the Bratz magazine HQ. They don't hire _just_ Bratz anymore. Which is why I'm there! so.... bye!

-Barbie thought about what this could possibly do for her public image. She called up Steffi Love.

Steffi *phone*: Uh....hello?

Barbie: Hey... how would you like a job as maybe a receptionist at my dreamhouse/business?

Steffi: r-really? Oh, yes! You don't understand how much this means to me!

Barbie: Oh, well, you know me... 'Girl next door!'... See you monday! *closes phone*

Barbie: She better not screw this shit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> under the sign


	7. Steffi Love, and a Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo wtf

-Barbie was opening the doors to the office and career division of her Dreamhouse. (the actual house was blocked off)-

Barbie *struggling with the keys*: Why do I even bother? I have employees with keys! I'm also a fucking millionaire! I can do whatever!

Steffi: Hello, miss!

Barbie: huh, what? O-oh yeah! Hello Steffi! How's your morning?

Steffi *giggling*: certainly better than _yours_!

Barbie: I guess so. How have your Disney licenses been going?

Steffi: Simba Toys has been doing well, if that's what you're asking. How is Mattel?

Barbie: Barbie EXTRA has been doing well, surprisingly! Those bitches are fashion disasters... Did you know I created them as I was on a drug-fueled frenzy? Took too many stabilizing pills.

Steffi: Yeah, that's how my twins were concieved.

Barbie: How old are you?

Steffi: 27.

Barbie: REALLY? You look 20!

Steffi: thank you... My ex-husband certainly thinks different...

I am so grateful for this job, you don't even know.

Barbie: Well, you know me... Oh! The door's unlocked!

Steffi: Alright! Where's the receptionists desk?

Barbie: You'll be working as the Vet receptionist. It's all the way up this elevator, Stef. Just go to the third floor.

Steffi: thank you! *blows a kiss*

Barbie: Now, time to get Midge over here. Secretary's gotta Secretate.

-Around the abandoned gazeebo-

???: No, I think I found it out. No, I'm not going to-

Damn. She hung up.

Moomin: Hello? Who's there?

???: oh shit-

-the caped figure slithered away like a snake-

Snufkin: hey moomin, who're you talking to?

Moomin: Oh, hi snufkin! I think it was a talking snake?

Snufkin: ew.

Moomin: yeah I think it was molting...

Snufkin: EW. Ok, it was probably Regina.

Moomin: but Regina doesn't speak.

Snufkin: I dunno, anything is possible here. I turned into a literal FAIRY last week.

Moomin: Oh, yeah. I guess you did. Well, anyway, how was it?

Snufkin: how was what?

Moomin: Being a weird magical fairy thing?

Snufkin: Itchy. Also uncomfortable since my underwear was showing under my miniskirt. Also the wings were painfully thin, combined with my clunky shoes. Also, my power was MUSIC. I didn't even have the ability to do _anything_ useful!

Moomin: wow.

Snufkin: pretty sure Snorkmaiden would enjoy it though. And you would enjoy looking at her....

....

I'm going to leave now. Bye!

Moomin: Bye!!

-Blueberry muffin was at the K-12 playground. It was kinda dreary, but the play structure made that seemingly disappear. Sonic and his girlfriend Sally supervised.-

Blueberry: Hey, sonic! Sonic! SOOONNIIIC!!!!!

Sonic: What? 

Blueberry: look what I can do!

*does nothing*

Sally: Very nice, Blue!

Blueberry: Thanks!!

Sonic: wow.

Sally: I know right? kids are bonkers.

Sonic: so... In how many months are you going to be 18?

Sally: 4.

Sonic: Sooo... we have to split?

Sally: Meh, only for a bit. You could take that weird aging thing amy took.

Sonic: oh, no... We'll just be single pringles for a bit.

Sally: Promise?

Sonic: Yep.

-In a huge and sudden burst of fire, all attention draws to Barbie's place of work.-

-steffi and snufkin are nowhere to be found, but that shadowy figure is back. They seem to be the perp-

-upon further inspection, the shadowy figure had eyes. Yellow ones. There was a touch of very pale, but blushy skin under all the shadow. They disappeared as soon as they arrived.-

Steffi Love was immediately visible, coming out of the building

Steffi: I was hiding under my desk! No need to worry.

Barbie: It's fine. I was able to shoot a tracking dart onto the suspect. *checks tracker*

they stopped!


	8. A Child From The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hooded figure teleported to a castle in the sky. It's seemingly abandoned. There's only one light, and It's red and dim. The only passageway is through a small crack in the wall. Luckily, barbie has surveillance robots that may fit there.

Barbie *running*: c'mon! I think I see em'!

Sonic: are you sure you have them?

Barbie: yeah! get them!

-Sonic spindashes into the figure. they immediately rebound and teleport with a wand. The evil stick.

Sonic: don't worry! I can use my rings!

-he throws a ring, and everyone jumps in. Barbie sees Snufkin appear again as the ring is closing-

Snufkin: holy unholy... what in the _world_ is happening??

Blueberry: I don't know. I'm too scared to follow them...

(WIP!! bRaInStOrMiNg)

**Author's Note:**

> So... the first chapter was made... before I had a system, universe, ect... their original living space was a white blank area they walked around in, before it turned into the top of a building in a black void. The only character changed was Hatsune Miku, who is now replaced by Blueberry Muffin.  
> Group 2's chapter will stay, but the whole system has changed, so now characters have officially been replaced.  
> Group 2 cast:  
> Tails the Fox  
> Moomintroll  
> Midge  
> Strawberry Shortcake  
> Better than pulling names from outta nowhere, huh?


End file.
